


Blood and Ink

by RavenAurelieChoiseau



Category: Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Character Turned Into Vampire, Cunnilingus, F/F, Ink, Inspired by Underworld (Movies), Lesbian Sex, Neck Kissing, One Shot, POV First Person, POV Lesbian Character, Smut, Tattoos, Underworld, Vaginal Fingering, Vampires, vampire sex with human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 11:23:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13810167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenAurelieChoiseau/pseuds/RavenAurelieChoiseau
Summary: Selene is a well-known vampire tattoo artist, running a shop with her vamp partner Sebastian. Her female client has been teasing her for several sessions and she's had about enough.





	Blood and Ink

**Author's Note:**

> A quick one shot I wrote after a tattoo session. The idea came to me while I was under. (Yes, I have a very attractive artist working on me so this one wasn't hard to come up with!)

 

The machine was buzzing and I felt the ink slowly burning into my skin. Selene had placed her left hand on my back, to steady herself, while the right worked the needle. The cold emanated from her body and her touch was soft on my skin, but gelid. 

I had never been tattooed by a vampire before her, and this was our third session working on this particular spine piece. It took faith to turn your back on a vampire, and such a deadly one no less. Her reputation preceded her, but now it seemed she had somewhat "retired." This tattoo gig had given her stability. 

 She had come highly recommended to me, and it helped that she was so stunning and exotic. When it came to someone having to poke me for hours with a needle, I wasn't shy about admitting I was a sucker for beauty. The irony that a vampire was able to work with blood, and do so with such precision and calm, wasn't lost on me. I admired her restraint. 

"You okay, luv?" she breathed against me. That British accent just rolled off her tongue like honey. Her icy breath near my neck sent a shiver down my inked spine. We had been going for a while. I had a very high tolerance for pain, so honestly it would be a rarity for me to complain about that. Still, I knew she needed to rest.

"I'm fine," I replied, my cheek resting against my hand. I was sitting backwards so she could reach my shoulders more easily. I was only wearing a bra on top.  
"Perhaps we'll stop in a bit, what do you say?"   
"Sure," I mumbled. Getting tattooed always made me sleepy.

The co-owner of the shop, another handsome vampire named Sebastian, glanced over. His silver eyes shone as he looked me over and licked his lips. 

He had been sitting at the other end of the room, finishing up an arm sleeve, and once he stopped his machine, he stretched out his very buff physique. His client looked like he was going to pass out.

"Sel, luv, I think it's best I take him to have something to eat. He looks white as a sheet." He patted his client on the head with his lithe fingers as he stood up. "You girls ok for a while?"  
Selene looked up and nodded. "You hungry?" she inquired. "If you want to stop and eat, we can. I understand you need nourishment." 

I looked over at the fridge containing the bags of blood.   
"Ok, maybe in a bit." I replied.  
Selene looked over at Sebastian with her huge, ice-blue eyes. "You lads go ahead. I'm going to finish up this last bit."

He greeted us as they walked out. We heard the click of the front door lock shut. Sebastian had pulled the CLOSED sign behind him.

Selene stood up, sauntered over to the window in front of us, and pulled the shade. I was wondering what she was doing, though seeing her in that little black military dress was very distracting and I soon forgot about it. 

Her enormous breasts strained against the fabric of the front. The tailored skirt hugged her hips perfectly. She turned slowly and smiled. Her fangs were beautiful, exhilarating to see. I wondered how they would feel against my skin. 

She glided back over to the chair as if she were walking a runway.  
"I thought they'd never leave." She sighed. "Sometimes there is just too much testosterone in here, even if we are dead."

I chuckled. From behind me, I felt her presence again, this time nearer. My nipples hardened.

"Why don't we take a break?" she whispered, not waiting for an answer. I felt her kiss my neck right below my ear. A hot flash took over my body and I shuddered as her tongue reached my nape. I heard a snap, as her fangs elongated. She grazed my skin with them and a fever ran through me as she gently bit in. Just a drop of my blood came out, and she licked it like a cat. 

"I'm testing the waters here, luv. I saw the way you were looking at me the last couple sessions. I haven't stopped thinking about you. There's just something about you, you know. Something...special."

My breath hitched. Her voice was hypnotic. I was speechless as the words caught in my throat. Every cell in my body desired her. With my back still turned I felt vulnerable. And I was, she had just drunk from me.

 I looked to my right, twisting my body. "I thought you didn't sleep with clients." I grinned. My dark eyes sparkled mischievously.

She smiled, licking the tiny drops of my blood from her lower lip. "Not the boys." Her finger traced a line down my forearm.

I turned in the chair. Here I was, nearly naked on top. She sat just inches from me, her luscious lips wet from where her tongue had just passed seconds before. She had taken more than I felt, there was still some of my blood on her fangs. God, it was so fucking hot. All I wanted to do was kiss her.

I pulled her stool closer to me with my foot. She took my chin in two fingers and drew me to her. Our lips parted.   
"Kiss me" she whispered into my mouth. She held it there, her odd perfume and the faint smell of copper on her breath. I didn't mind it, it was actually turning me on, inebriating me.

Our lips grazed one another's and then finally our tongues met. Soft, gentle sweeps as they twisted and turned. Her fangs clashed with my teeth, the kiss deepening as I inched closer to the edge of the chair.

I grabbed her thighs and dug in my nails. Our breathing had grown heavier, and at my scratches, she softly groaned. "Such a naughty little kitten."

Fuck, I was dripping for her. 

Her hands traveled to my back. She was undoing my bra and pushing my chest towards hers at the same time. I felt the soft sound of my bra falling to the floor as Selene broke the kiss. She took me in for a moment before lowering her head to my breasts. Her canine traced my nipple, grazing it, and then her lips closed on it and added suction, tenderly at first. Our breaths grew ragged, and I gasped. My hands grabbed into her silky, black hair. Very gently, she broke my skin, right next to my dark areola, and started sucking it, my blood leaking small trails down my chest. 

I was no longer in control of my body. It felt like something heavenly, yet deliciously evil, had invaded me. I audibly whimpered and whined as I played with her hair and held her to me. "Oh yes, baby, just like this. Dear god don't stop..." I whispered.

She knelt down in front of me and pulled me forward by my knees. The motion slid my skirt up around my waist. The vampire pulled my legs apart with some insistence, her fingers nimbly making my underwear disappear. Once they, too, were on the floor, Selene rained kisses up my thighs, torturously working her way to my pussy. My belly burned for her. I was soaked.

She smiled up at me and then licked into my hairless folds. She lapped up my wetness and then plunged her tongue into me, her fangs...oh god her fangs!! 

Once more, between the pointed teeth and the contrast of her cold skin and my flushed body, she hit all the right places. Selene and I emitted strangled moans. I pulled her up by her hair, kissing her glistening mouth. My taste mingled with hers. My sweetness and the coppery tinge of my blood, our tongues tangled and I writhed against her. 

As we kissed, I undid her shirt, and she replied by inserting three fingers into me.

Without breaking, I undid her bra, releasing her magnificent tits. I stole a glance for a moment and marvelled at how gorgeous they were, at how exquisite she was. My mouth closed over her saucer nipples, as I licked and sucked on them both in turn.   
She started meowing at me,  "oh yes...fuck...I'm so wet. Kitten, keep going, touch me like that, please...such a good human..."  
She pulled her hand out of me and placed the fingers on her lips, making a show of cleaning them, loud smacking noises accompanying her purring "Mmm, you taste so good, kitten. So good." 

Abruptly she stood up and removed her dress. "Let's get on the floor" she ordered breathlessly. I lay down and stretched my legs, giving her a full view of my slit. "Come here," I gestured. 

Selene stepped out of her panties. She was also shaved, except for a very slim line meeting her arch. I always wondered if vampires grew hair anymore after turning. She had been born this way, but...I was thinking too much. 

I licked my lips at the sight of her sex and she chuckled. "So who's the vampire here?" 

"I need to taste you," I replied. She climbed on top of me, her pussy lazily rubbing in my face. She straddled it and I grabbed her ass for support. Her sex was divine, her scent a dew that had a hint of iris in it. I didn't realize how damp a vampire could actually get. 

I started from her clitoris and worked my way down, my tongue mapping her swollen, pink lips, my face completely saturated with her. "Ohh...yes, harderdeeperfaster..." she rattled off. I would have disappeared into her if I could have.

I sucked on each petal before spreading them with my fingers. Her little black hole was calling me, it was juicy and I pushed my fingers into her, massaging and then scissoring. 

My tongue worked circles around her nub, as she started to ride my face, shouting my name shamelessly. I rolled my tongue and penetrated her with it. 

Unrealistic moans escaped us. Porno moans. 

She and I licked and sucked and fingered each other. We changed positions, we spread our legs as far as they would go, our faces lost in the other's cunt. 

Climaxing repeatedly, grinding into one another in circular movements, trying to break each other, in that moment time stopped.   
I whimpered incoherently, feeling spent. She came up for air, her nose, mouth and chin covered in my juices and my blood.   
She licked her lips and smiled.  
"You taste amazing. Here...try..." she stuck a finger in my mouth and I began sucking on it as if it were a cock. "That's my girl"...her other hand traveled to my pussy for one last torture. It took four short rubs for me to explode again.

"Your turn" I grunted as I pulled her on my lap, where my hand waited. "Ride me again, my queen" I spoke in a hushed tone. This time I grabbed one of her breasts, watching them heave above me. I touched myself and her as she saddled me.

We both orgasmed again, violently, and as she clenched onto me, my vampire leaned down and bit me again, this time hard. My hot blood poured down my shoulder as she swallowed me, groaning in vibration against my skin. 

"Do you want to, kitten? Do you want to be with me forever? I can read your mind, you know, and I am certain you do. You've been thinking about it since you met me."

I knew what her request was implying. I did. All I could do was nod, I didn't give it a second thought. I couldn't pass up the chance to be with her for the rest of my life. My queen, my maker. 

She growled, slashing her wrist instantly and allowing me to drink from her. Her small cut bled onto my tongue, I felt the metallic liquid sex that was her blood slowly fill my belly. When I had had enough, though it felt like it would never satiate me, Selene pulled from me. 

We kissed tenderly, our sweaty, bloody, creamy inked bodies and sticky legs still wrapped together. "Welcome to my world, my child. Soon you and I will be immortals, together."

Nothing we had done was taken lightly, but I had made my choice a long time ago that if given the chance, this was exactly what I wanted to become. 

I had been marked. This life as I knew it was over. I was going to be hers forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I normally write boy-boy but I enjoyed doing something different. :)


End file.
